


Adoration

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, Domestic, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He kissed over the stretch marks on her stomach, the wide scar from the cesarian. Every now and then he’d catch her in front of the mirror frowning with a hand over her belly. Lisa was tight, fit and beautiful, but there was just a little pooch around the scar. Dean loved it though. He loved this reminder of the sacrifice her body had made to bring something good in to this world, to bring life into this world. All the scars that he had were different sorts of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adoration

"I just dropped Ben off at Tommy’s, what do you want for dinner, I think we’ve got some left over spaghetti in here we could just heat up."

Dean hadn’t heard Lisa come in through the back door, but he was still padding down the steps fresh from his after work shower. Barefoot in a baggy old tee and pajama pants, Dean turned the corner to see Lisa studying the contents of the fridge. Stepping up behind her, he put his hands on her waist and pulled her back, shutting the fridge.

"We can have dinner a little later, or you hungry now?"

"Yeah let’s have something later, we should get a head start."

"On what?"

"We’ve got the whole night to ourselves Dean."

He hummed and kissed the back of her neck, but Lisa pulled away, stepping over to the little calendar on the wall.

"You could do the toilet tonight, and I am like ten loads of laundry behind, and we really should get that ceiling light installed…"

"Babe."

Lisa whirled around, digging through her purse and shuffling around a few receipts and her little planner.

"I’ve got to go shopping tomorrow for a present, my friend Carol is having a baby shower next week - "

"Carol’s having a baby?"

"She’s seven months along."

"Oh wow, I did not notice."

"Yeah."

"Is this a girls only thing or am I coming?"

"Girls only. Take a guys night, you should go out, have a drink with - what’s that guys name from work? Carl?"

"Chris. Carl’s the one that sawed off the tip of his finger."

"When is he back to work, are you still covering for him?"

"He’s got another week off. I’m working late all next week."

"Are you going to make it to the science fair next Wednesday?"

"Shit, that’s right, what time’s that at?"

"Seven."

"I’ll make sure to be there."

Lisa smiled, her eyes warm, and pecked a kiss to his cheek.

"Great. So. That toilet?"

"Lis. Ben is out all night long."

"Yeah we should get work done while we don’t have the distraction."

Lisa started moving around again, that woman was a whirlwind. Dean wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and tucked his chin over her shoulder.

"I’ll have Ben help me install the toilet tomorrow, it’d be good for him to learn. There’s other things we could be doing tonight."

Lisa leaned back against him, grinding her tight jean clad ass against him for just a few seconds and humming in consideration before pulling away.

"I have so much to do tomorrow, we really should get some done tonight."

"I’ll do the grocery shopping while you do that shopping for the baby shower."

"And the light?"

"When’s Ben’s soccer game on Sunday?"

"Two, I think."

"We can do the light Sunday morning."

Lisa moved away from him, checking something in her planner. Dean pulled her away from it, spinning her around and lifting her up to the kitchen island. He reached behind her to scoot the fruit bowl out of the way.

"Babe. All night. No interruptions."

Lisa smiled sweetly at him as she cupped his face and kissed him, legs wrapping around his waist.

"I haven’t shaved in three days."

"I don’t care. Let me take care of you."

Dean reached behind to where her ankles were crossed at his back, tickling against one of her feet through the sock. Lisa giggled and clutched his shoulders, one hand cupping the back of his neck, nails scratching up into his hair.

"Mmm, you want me to do that thing you like with my slim vibe when I go down on you?"

"Nah, I just wanna lay you out and take my time with you tonight."

"Oh, I wouldn’t mind that."

Dean wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her from falling against the counter and kissed her. He could feel the tension in her body loosen as she tilted her head to the side and sagged in his arms, trusting him. Dean kissed her shallowly, gently, more lips than tongue and just the two of them smiling against each other in the quiet house.

When he pulled back, Lisa sighed, her arms wrapped around his shoulders. That little furrow between her eyes was gone and she was rubbing circles against his neck with her fingertips. Dean was already stiffening in his jeans as he rocked against her, held in the cradle of her legs while they looked at each other.

Breaking the moment, Dean hefted her up and stepped back from the counter so he could carry her with his arms wrapped around her as Lisa giggled and clung on to him. He was strong, but he hated to admit that his knees creaked sometimes and his lower back tended to get tight. He made it out of the kitchen and to the stairway before Lisa hopped out of his hold, probably knowing. But she dashed up the stairs putting extra waggle in her ass and Dean was happy to follow.

When he caught her in the bedroom he grabbed her jeans and pulled her back, spinning her around to face him and pecking her lips, before heaving her up and back onto the bed. Lisa always laughed and squirmed playfully when Dean treated her like that, when he took a little more charge.

Climbing on to the bed on his hands and knees as Lisa scooted back to rest against the pillows, Dean nudged between her legs and tugged her jeans open, pulling them off her as she lifted her legs and shimmied out of them. She was wearing plain black cotton panties. She curled her arms to rest beside her head, dark hair fanning around her pretty face against the white sheets. Dean pulled his shirt off and tossed it on the floor with her pants.

Tugging her socks off, Dean kneaded his fingers against the arch of her foot. Lisa moaned and sank back against the bed, one foot resting in his lap as he circled his thumbs against the other.

"So how’d the bake sale go today?"

"Pretty good. Sold about half of what I made. I dropped the rest off with Ben for the sleepover."

"Yeah?"

"Well, I saved a cupcake for you, it’s in the breadbox."

Dean squeezed her heel and smiled, “Awesome.”

He pressed the pad of his thumb between each of her toes and soothed his hands up and down her foot, moving from one to the other and kissing Lisa’s toes as she watched him.

“Did you guys meet your fundraising goal?”

“Oh yeah, Suzy brought in these ridiculous cake pops that must have taken forever to make but they sold out. We got well over our goal.”

“Good.”

Dean slid his hands from her feet to her ankles, massaging up against her calves as Lisa rested her feet against his chest. Pulling one up, he kissed down the soft arch of her foot and kissed her ankle, coming back up to suck a toe into his mouth. Her toenails had a cute french manicure just like the nails of her fingers. She always paid as much attention to her feet as to the rest of her body, so Dean liked to as well.

Lisa was usually so active during sex, she was really the giving kind of gal, but every now and then Dean just wanted to do something nice for her. To make her feel good, to thank her for putting up with all his shit. He wasn’t really all there all the time, but Lisa helped a lot, she held on to the pieces he missed and helped put him all together.

A foot massage was a good way to make her pliant. Her toes curled and she squeezed the sheets in her hands when he really started to get freaky, nibbling the webbing between her toes and licking against the arch to tickle her. Lisa bit her lip and moved her hips up against nothing, teasing him.

“Come on babe, give me a show.”

She still had her shirt and underwear on. Lisa ran her fingers over her hips and pulled her shirt up a little, showing him her belly, then pushed her fingers down along her body to snap the waist of her underwear.

“What, like this?”

Dean kneaded the heel of a foot while he sucked on her toes, making her sigh. Lise smoothed her hands down over her underwear and pulled it to the side, he dark skin plump and inviting, hair trimmed neat and Dean just wanted to bury his face between her legs. He continued playing with her feet, teasing with his tongue and his fingers as she held her panties aside and pulled her lips apart, rubbing herself while he watched.

Dean bit against the soft part of her foot and Lisa jerked, gasping, shoving one foot against his chest and sliding her fingers between her legs. Lowering her feet, Dean kissed up her ankles and along her calves, shifting her leg up a little higher to kiss behind her knees. She was ticklish there, but Dean loved the stuttering little gasps she gave because he suspected she actually liked it. Kissing, licking, stopping to suck small bruises into her dusky skin, Dean worked his way up her legs while Lisa watched him and played with herself. He pushed his pants down his hips as he went, kicking them off the bed.

Broad shoulders pushing her thighs wider, Dean slid his hands underneath her and dragged her panties down, sitting up to pull them off. Lisa pushed herself up to pull her shirt of and unclasp her bra, falling back onto the bed naked and spread out for him. Dean nipped at the tender inside of her thigh as they lowered themselves back down on to the bed, moving and slotting together until Lisa’s thighs were over his shoulder and his arms were underneath her, tipping her up and spreading her wide.

He kissed at the junction between her leg and vulva where the skin darkened, kissed over the soft hair and up to the curve of her belly before coming back down. Kissing her lightly and breathing against her, she swelled plump as she was aroused, skin glistening slick before he finally put his mouth on her sex.

Licking up with the flat of his tongue along the stretch of her vulva, Dean nosed and nudged at her while he let the tang of her body settle on his tongue. Lisa moaned softly and pushed her fingers through his short hair, her body curled to reach down and touch him. Dean pushed his tongue into the folds of her vulva and slicked her up, his mouth watering and his cock hard pressed against the soft sheets. He always did take a lot of pleasure from pleasuring his partners.

Lisa collapsed back onto the bed when he closed his lips around her clit and sucked, her back arching as she pushed her hips up against him and begged him for more. Her hands fell away from his hair, finding his own hands palm up beside her hips on the mattress she slipped her fingers between his and held on. Legs over his shoulder, she pushed her feet against his back to rise up and grind against his face. Dean pressed forward and laved his tongue against her, pushing into her and retreating to slide up and swirl around her clit.

She started to whimper when she got close to orgasm, digging her toes against his back as she leveraged herself against him and pushed him down at the same time, her hands gripping into his nails hard against his palms. Dean pressed his tongue against her firmly, pulling her clit between his teeth and rolled it gently as he flicked against the bud of it with his tongue. Lisa tensed beneath him, muscles fluttering wildly as she gasped and came wetly against his face.

Dean breathed heavy through his nose, face trapped between her thighs as they clenched around his head, licking up all the slick wetness as Lisa relaxed and fell back down to the bed her legs easing their hold. Dean still laved at her gently and rubbed his face against the insides of her thighs until Lisa’s hand was in his hair pulling him up. 

Pushing up on his hands and draping them over her hips, Dean slid up along her body dragging his chest against her. He liked to do that, slot their bodies together, feel the wetness between her legs on his skin, share the heat between them. Her body was soft and graceful, well toned. She looked small, vulnerable for all the things he knew were out there, but Lisa was tough, she could hold her own.

He kissed over the stretch marks on her stomach, the wide scar from the cesarian. Every now and then he’d catch her in front of the mirror frowning with a hand over her belly. Lisa was tight, fit and beautiful, but there was just a little pooch around the scar. Dean loved it though. He loved this reminder of the sacrifice her body had made to bring something good in to this world, to bring life into this world. All the scars that he had were different sorts of things.

He worshipped the softness of her body, hands sliding up her hips as he kissed across her stomach. Lisa’s fingernails scratched through his short hair, cupped the back of his head, the pad of a thumb rubbing circles against that sensitive spot behind the lobe of his ear. Crawling up her body, resting on his elbows arms tucked besides her ribs, Dean kissed at the line where her ribs dipped to the slope of her belly, nudged his nose underneath the swell at the bottom of her breasts.

He kissed around the curve of her breasts up to the top, moving in circles to put his lips against every inch of her skin before giving a small kiss to her nipple. Lisa clasped her legs around his waist and ground up against him, his cock sliding between her folds. She moaned and licked her lips when he looked up at her, nails scratching down over his shoulders and the top of his back. Eyes on hers, Dean closed his lips around a nipple and sucked. Lisa whimpered and arched off the bed, fingers clutching against his skin.

Dean pushed up far enough to reach over to the night stand, fumbling blindly as he kept laying a trail of kisses up her chest across the curve of her her shoulder. Kneeling up to roll the condom on, Lisa’s arms stretched up to him, fingers curling around his biceps, flitting over his chest. She watched him, eyes soft, a sweet smile across her face and her hair messy from running her fingers through it. She nudged her foot against his lower back as he grabbed her hips and pulled her up, lining their bodies together and sinking in to her as he folded over her body again to press a kiss to her lips.

Lisa held on to his shoulders, bumped her hips up against him, kissed him shallowly as they panted against each other’s mouths. She watched him, silently, fingers stroking against his skin, and he could see the naked affection across her face, could feel it in how she handled him in moments like this. It felt like forgiveness to be wrapped up in her adoration, even if she didn’t know the list of his sins she knew what sort of man he was.

He was trying, God he was trying so hard, to be the sort of man Lisa needed in her life - and not the burden he felt he was. She had no small amount of patience and guidance for him. Dean wasn’t really good with words, it was usually alcohol that loosened his tongue but that made him slur too. He wanted to show her, the reverence he had for her. Dean figured, he might even love her.

Rocking against her body, thrusting slow and steady, Dean kissed her on the lips and the tip of her nose. That always made her giggle, her body moving beneath him, breath on his cheek, the clutch of her heat pulling him in. Bracing on one hand, pushing his body up from hers a little, more space between them to arch and roll his body as he reached down where they were joined, Dean brushed the pad of his thumb against her clit and rubbed little circles while he picked up the pace.

Lisa grasped his arm, finger against the crook of an elbow, her other hand squeezing the pillow as she tensed and slumped, tensed and slumped, lips fallen slack and her eyes squeezed shut he could feel her coming again, heat pulsing around his cock. Dean gripped onto her waist and pushed into her body, falling against her to bury his head in her neck the smell of her hair and skin heady while he shuddered and released.

They lay still joined for a few heartbeats, panting softly. He could feel the thud of her heart through her chest as her fingers tripped down his spine lightly. With a groan, Dean pulled out and rolled over her leg, Lisa shifting with him on to her side. Tying off the condom and flinging it into the wastebasket nearby, Dean curled on his side to face her. Brushing her hair off her face, Lisa smiled at him, looking sedate and sated.

Dean tilted his head to kiss her, hand stroking the back of her neck. They mumbled quietly in the space between them.

“You want pizza for dinner?”, Lisa asked.

“Mm, sounds perfect. Do we still have beer?”

“A few.”

“When does the pizza place close?”

“I think midnight.”

“We should take a nap first.”

Slinging his arm over her waist, Dean pulled Lisa closer. Turning onto his back, she tucked against his side underneath his arm to rest against his chest, wiggling as she adjusted. Lisa never stopped moving for very long, always busy, but if Dean did a good enough job she’d be pliant enough to hold until she nodded off. 

Lisa snuffled, fingers drumming against his ribs like she was considering the offer, before she kissed his chest and slung a leg over his thigh. Dean pulled up the tangled white sheets, kissing the top of her head and feeling his eyelids droop. He wasn’t really sure if he was made for this kind of life, but it wasn’t a bad place to be.


End file.
